


Trick-or-Treating

by EmeraldAbstinence



Series: Family Holiday [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Daisy's a cutie, Eggsy as Galahad, Fluff, Gen, Halloween family fluff, Harry as Arthur, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Merlin is a snark, Now part of a series, Roxy just laughs at everyone, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5119043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldAbstinence/pseuds/EmeraldAbstinence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy gets ready to take Daisy Trick-or-Treating for the first time. Harry and Merlin are dragged into it and Roxy's just along for the laughs.</p><p>Featuring cute Daisy, chav Harry, a Merlin'ed Merlin and very little trick or treating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick-or-Treating

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is the 1st fic I've written and published in about 6 years, also 1st Kingsman fic, so yeah, please be gentle. Also, I challenged myself to get this up by the end of Halloween, missed that by 15 mins my time but it's still Halloween somewhere so I count that as a win. :)
> 
> Then again, it means I didn't get a lot of time to actually proof-read and edit so I may need to do some editing tomorrow when I can read properly. zzzzzzz

Harry looked at his reflection with distaste as he took in the attire he had been forced to wear; a larger version of Eggsy's black and gold hoodie over a plain white polo shirt and track suit trousers. It wasn't even very good at concealing his holster unless zipped almost all the way up and then it was difficult getting to the gun. He was even more disturbed by the winged trainers Eggsy had bought in his size earlier that day to finish off the ensemble.

Harry looked longingly at his wardrobe where his bulletproof suits resided.

“Do I really have to wear this?”

Harry Hart was first and foremost a gentleman and as such he did not whine. Protest and complain on occasion, yes, but whine? Never. No matter how much that question may have sounded like one. 

“What's wrong wiv it?” Eggsy said, glaring at the older agent challengingly. 

“Nothing, nothing!” Harry said, hands raised in a placating gesture. “Just… wouldn't it be simpler and more believable if I wore my normal suit and dabbed a little red paint here,” indicating to the scar tissue above his left eye. Harry turned to find Eggsy giving him an unimpressed look, eyebrow raised scathingly. “Too much?”

“Dun' even go there bruv.” Eggsy's face lightened considerably, a mischievous smirk taking the place of the previous scowl. “'sides, you wouldn't want to disappoint Daisy now would ya? Not after all the trouble she went through to put your costume together, aight?”

Harry looked down at himself grimacing at the 'costume' he'd been forced into wearing by the most adorable 5-years-old girl who'd pouted and threatened a temper when Harry had tried convincing little Daisy Unwin that he was an adult and really didn't need a costume.

“Because trawling through your wardrobe was such trouble.”

“Wot was that?”

“I said, I suppose it would be bad manners to spoil you're sister's first trick-or-treating experience.”

The expression on Eggsy's face was pure scepticism up until the moment that blasted smirk returned, the younger man having the cheeky audacity to wink at Harry.

“And don't you forget it, ya get me?”

“Oh, can't forget the finishing touch now can we?” Eggsy said, wicked grin widening maniacally as he quickly pulled a baseball cap over Harry's head. It was slightly too tight and he knew that his hair would be a complete mess by the time he took the damned thing off. Of everything about his appearance, his naturally curly hair was what he despised the most. Thankfully only Merlin knew that fact and had enough sense not to tease Harry mercilessly over it.

Then again, Harry did have a picture of Merlin when he still had hair for blackmail purposes.

“I feel as though I look like Valentine.” 

“Come on, bruv! It's only for a few hours, plus it will make Daisy happy.”

“Of course,” Harry tried not to feel sour towards Eggsy for figuring out his weakness for keeping the little girl happy ever since the Unwin family had become more than just an owed debt in his life.

“Now, are you ready to go and celebrate this stupid 'American Holiday' or do ya need a couple more minutes?”

“If we were to make Daisy wait any longer she'll be bouncing off of the walls from eating all those sweets you two think I don't know about.” Harry chided, internally laughing at the guilty blush that erupted across Eggsy's face as they started down the stairs. “Interestingly enough, Halloween isn't entirely an American holiday.”

“Huh, really?”

“Well, all the frivolity that has now become associated with the holiday is American but actually a lot of the traditions – like wearing costumes and apple bobbing – take roots from the pagan festival Samhain which is Celtic.”

“'ay?”

“Scottish.”

“Oh! So Merlin gets right into, yeah?”

Harry had to push his lips together so hard to keep from laughing at the image of Merlin standing at the door with a huge bowl of sweets and surrounded by carved pumpkins. From the grin on Eggsy's face it seemed he wasn't the only one imaging the impossibility of it.

“Oh no, he absolutely hates it.”

Harry had just stepped into the dining room when a small speedy object came flying at his legs, grabbing a hold of the baggy tracksuit bottoms and refusing to let go even when Harry tried to move forward again. Looking down, he arched an eyebrow as he was met with a blindingly sunny smile from a giddy little girl.

“How on earth did you manage to get drunk on sweets?”

“Uncle Harry! Your wearing Eggsy's clothes like I told you to!” Daisy chirped, completely ignoring Harry's question and the scowl Eggsy was sending the older man.

“Yes dear, now if you move I can get started on your face paint to finish of your costume too.”

At that, Daisy ran off to grab the bag with the face paints that they had bought earlier, Harry having checked they were water-based rather than oil-based paints and that the pack came with a sponge applicator because he'd learnt from experience that the brushes were itchy and irritating when used on young children. Harry went into the joint kitchen, getting a tea-towel damp to wipe Daisy's face if he made a mistake.

“Sit there young lady, yes, that's right.” Harry took the seat opposite. “Now, you'll have to stay very still so I don't make you look gross, like a bug or something, okay?”

Daisy nodded very seriously once before going completely still. Harry considered whether it would be worthwhile promising to do face paints again in the future if doing so evoked such good behaviour so quickly. Daisy then sneezed and he knew it would be pointless.

Harry started taking the first colour he needed onto the sponge and then gently, but firmly started applying the make-up to his little model.

“Still can't believe you know how to use face paints. Whenever I use them the colours just turn to mud.”

“I'm a man of many talents.” Harry said smugly, actively not hearing Eggsy say that most of his talent was to do with killing people under-breath. “I can't believe you managed to talk Andrew into making a Pug onesie for your sister to wear.”

“Truthfully that was mostly Daisy.”

“Yeah!” Daisy piped in, frowning a little when Harry held her chin still to stop her from ending up with smudged make up that would need reapplying. “Don't I look just like J. B, Uncle Harry?”

“Indeed you do, little one. I'm mostly curious as to which of you it was that convinced Merlin that an actual wagging tail was necessary to complete the look?”

“Okay, that one's on me. But Harry, you have to admit it's pretty fu- awesome!” 

Eggsy had been trying to stop swearing around Daisy since what had become known as 'The Incident' where Daisy had sworn at one of her classmates at nursery school. Michelle Unwin was terrifying when angry and Eggsy promised to clean up his language. Harry was proud that the young man loved his family so much that he tried to curb something that had become almost second nature in order to give Daisy a better role model.

“Yes, it is pretty awesome,” Harry said, the word tangling slightly around his tongue because of how little he was used to saying it. “and Miss Daisy looks adorable, especially as her costume is now complete.”

With a final flourish of the sponge applicator, Harry waved his hand at Eggsy to pass the silver serving tray on the side table to use as a mirror for Daisy to see the final result. Catching sight of herself in the surface, the little girl let out a gasp of delight at seeing the perfect replica of a grumpy pug face (ruined slightly by her huge grin) and all but threw herself at Harry who steadied her before she could fall to the floor.

“Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” Surprising Harry she placed a sweet sticky kiss on his cheek before she ran out of the room claiming that she just had to show J. B.

“I take it to mean she likes it then?”

“I'd say yeah, yeah she does.” Eggsy took the sponge over to the kitchen in order to clean in it in the sink while Harry put the paints back into the pallet. He came back, sponge almost back to its original colour and added it to the collection of paints.“So, when the hell did you learn to do that?”

“There was a mission that required infiltrating a school's summer fête. I've learnt to improvise in this profession, which led to me being stuck in the face painting tent for the day.”

“Why the fuck would ya need to infiltrate a fête?”

Harry studied Eggsy carefully before coming to a decision. 

“I don't think you really want to know.”

“Wha-”

“Trust me, Eggsy. You don't want to know.” Harry let that statement process through Eggsy's mind before deciding to change the subject. “Are you sure Michelle is fine with us taking Daisy out tonight?”

Surprisingly, Eggsy didn't argue the change in topic though Harry could see that the younger agent wasn't going to let it go entirely. He'd have to warn Merlin to add extra security to certain mission reports for the foreseeable future. He didn't want to damage the boy's impressions of humanity as a whole any more than it had been by V-Day.

“Mum's actually lookin' forward to a night off. She ain't been out with her mates for a long time, so us lot takin' over is like a dream come true.”

A knock at the door drew Harry away from the dining room – shaking his head fondness at the sound of barking and child's laughter echoed from upstairs – to the front door which, when opened, revealed Roxanne Morton in a very different style of clothing than Harry had ever seen her wear. Tight black leather trousers clung to her legs paired with a black denim biker jacket and a crimson red tank top finished the look with her hair tied up in a ponytail. 

“Lancelot.”

“Arthur.”

Harry noticed her staring and fought not to roll his eyes knowing exactly what she was thinking.

“Just say it.”

“Sorry, sir, but I didn't think Eggsy was telling the truth when he told me what his sister had ordered you to dress as.” Roxy burst out, cringing until she caught the amused expression he wore.

“I rather thought Galahad had sent you a picture with the amount he's taken so far.”

“…I thought it was photoshopped.”

“Eggsy has many talents but photo editing is not one of them.” 

Satisfied that he had removed any tension the young woman may have felt with the way she laughed at Eggsy's expense, he stepped backwards and let her into the house, admiring her boots as she went by, recognising the style from one of the American agents he had previously worked with a few times in the past. 

The amount of things those boots hid was truly remarkable.

“ROXY!!!”

Harry was knocked into the door causing it to slam shut as a hyperactive child came galumphing down the stairs, pushing past Harry and almost knocking Roxy to the ground with the ferocious energy only an Unwin could create.

“Hey Daisy! Wow, your costume is amazing!”

“I look just like JB! Uncle Harry did the face paint!” Daisy enthused, pointing at her own face though somehow (in that special way kids have of making a mess) she'd managed to smudge some of the make-up onto the ear of the onesie. She didn't seem to be bothered by it so Harry chose not to comment.

“Uncle Harry's a man of many talents.”

“Oi, I get Harry saying that, but Rox, you're meant to be on my side.” Eggsy complained, coming over to hug Roxy and swing a giggling Daisy up into his arms, the smile on his face showing he was just teasing.

“You're just annoyed your sister trusted Harry more to do her make-up than she did you.”

“To be honest, I wouldn't trust me with that stuff neither.” 

“Shall we move this to the living room? Roxy, would you like something to drink?” Harry asked, shuffling the troupe through to said room, nodding when Roxy replied that she wasn't thirsty and disregarding Eggsy's complaints about not being offered. The lad had been to Harry's house enough times to know where the kitchen was by then whereas Roxy had only visited twice before.

“Hey Rox, got a question.” Eggsy said distractedly while trying to stop Daisy crawling over him to mess up his hair. 

Harry took pity and picked her up, placing her at the coffee table where her colouring book and crayons had been abandoned earlier in the evening when the two Kingsman agents had been forced to team up to get the girl into her Pug onesie because she'd been on the verge of a tantrum. He accepted the nod of thanks Eggsy sent him when he retook his seat.

“Mhm?”

“What's you dressed as?”

“Faith.” Seeing blank looks she elaborated. “From Buffy the Vampire Slayer.”

“Ah, weren't she like the evil one?”

“She was just misunderstood.” Roxy rolled her eyes derisively. “You could also consider her as more Bada- more B. A. than Buffy because everyone was so dead set against her.”

“I guess….” 

“She had redeemed herself by the end of the show.” 

“Bruv! You watched Buffy?” 

Harry knew that he was giving off an aura that said 'wouldn't you like to know' and thoroughly enjoyed the looks of surprise the two shared between them. Youth of today, so easy to shock. Before they could launch into a full interrogation, a knock shook the door.

“Ah, that should be Merlin.” Harry made to get up but was stopped by Eggsy.

“Let me get that, bruv. I need to go finish getting ready anyway and I need to put JB in his costume too.”

Who knew Eggsy could be so considerate?

“Besides, you need your rest before we go trick-or-treating, old man.”

Harry was going to send him to Korea. 

Roxy was biting her lip in order not to laugh out loud as she helped Daisy colour a flower, trying and failing to get the little lady to colour inside the lines. 

Harry was going to send her somewhere equally wretched. 

His internal planning (grouching) was cut short by the appearance of Merlin whose body language showed that he knew what Harry was thinking and was laughing at him. Smug son of a-

“Where's your costume, Uncle Merlin?”

Well, well, well, how the tables turn. Harry was going to enjoy this and from the way Merlin stopped short and looked like he'd just interrupted a couple mid-coitus the other man was going to suffer terribly. Harry idly wondered if he had any popcorn in the house.

“I don't have one, sweetie.”

“But we're going trick-or-treating! You have to have a costume!”

Harry heard Roxy's unladylike snort of laughter as she determinedly stared down at the colouring page. Maybe he would send her to Venice instead.

“I'm sorry, little one, I didn't have time to pick one up on the way here from work.” Merlin implored, glaring at Harry as though he were to blame. Partly true, but Daisy didn't need to know that little detail. Besides, Harry had been able to read the other man for many years and knew Merlin thought he would get away with not wearing something ridiculous. 

After all, if he had to dress up as a chav then Merlin had to look equally as bad.

“You have to have a costume!” She repeated. “It's da law!”

“Everywhere will be closed by now. Please, can you ever forgive me?”

Daisy tilted her head to the side, studying Merlin carefully before she gasped in excitement, eyes bright and wide.

“I've got the best idea! Wait right there, Uncle Merlin, I'll be back!”

“Did she just quote Schwarzenegger?”

“So it would seem…”

Merlin took a seat, rubbing his bald head as though to stave off a headache. Harry wondered what Daisy would fetch for Merl- Oh! Perfect…

Merlin caught the contemplative look on Harry's face which the other man quickly tried to hide and groaned. Again, they'd known each other so long, Harry knew that Merlin had figured out his suspicions too.

“If it's what I think it is you are in serious trouble.” The wizard snarled menacingly, pointing an accusing finger at Harry.

“I'm quite sure I have no idea what you're talking about.”

“Serious trouble! See if I help you weasel your way out of the next environmental seminar you'll be sent to monitor!”

“You didn't help me get out of the last one.”

Harry saw Roxy try to hold her amusement in check. They'd decided to move environmentalists up the Highly Suspect list after the whole V-Day fiasco and shockingly enough had to stop several other plans that would have resulted in mass murder – all for the good of the planet of course. Harry hated that infiltrating those meetings was one of the few active missions he was allowed to assign himself. 

“Well, you did try to blow up-” 

Merlin stopped talking at the sound of a small elephant came trampling down the stairs double quick. Not a small elephant, Harry corrected as Daisy barrelled into the room, her costumed tail wagging enthusiastically behind her.

“Found it! Look see, Uncle Merlin! It's perfect!”

Harry grinned at the object held tightly in the little girl's hands, thumping Roxy on the back a few times to stop her choking to death from laughing too much. 

A dark purple, child-size witch's hat was thrust into Merlin's face. One of the huge, frayed, golden stars haphazardly stitched onto the fabric would have poked him in the eye if he hadn't been wearing his glasses. Harry couldn't help the chuckle that escaped at the pained smile Merlin afforded Daisy, the glare he received told him Merlin would have his revenge.

“It's lovely Daisy but-”

“It's perfect! A Merlin hat for our Merlin! It's the best costume ever.” 

“After yours of course” Harry interrupted, enjoying the sight of his oldest friend melting under the hopeful gaze of a child that barely reached his knee. Especially so when one Pug ear flopped strangely across her forehead and rosy lips turned into that unique pout kids had that made all adults bend to their every whim.

“Of course!” Daisy repeated seriously.

Merlin stared a little longer before sighing.

“Now I can see why you're dressed like that Hart.”

Harry checked to make sure Daisy wasn't looking before giving Merlin the two-fingered salute. Merlin tilted his head forward as if to say 'childish, Harry, very childish' before sighing again and taking the hat delicately from tiny hands. Merlin braced himself and put the hat on wincing at the snickers that erupted from the two idiots in the room and the delighted giggle from Daisy. Attempting to look in the mirror above the mantelpiece, Merlin just barely caught the hat as the movement caused the monstrosity to fall off immediately.

“No! You have to use the 'lastic to keep it on.”

“The what?”

“The 'lastic, silly.” 

Daisy moved over to Merlin and plucked the now obvious black elastic cord that would tie the hat to his head. Harry hadn't had so much fun since that one mission in 1987.

“Oh, right….”

Pulling the cord under his chin, Merlin once again placed the hat on top of his head and almost simultaneously garrotted himself when it tightened almost unbearably tight. Harry immediately lost all humour, looking worried until Merlin waved a hand signalling he was fine while readjusting the cord so it didn't strangle him so much. Harry's worries came from the fact that working for Kingsman could put agents in precarious positions that caused unintentional trauma, reactions to which could not be predicted. 

Of course, that didn't stop Merlin looking utterly ridiculous.

“You look ridiculous.”

“Thank you, Roxy. That's exactly what I wanted to hear.” 

“She's not wrong, Merlin.”

“Zip it, Harry.”

“Zip what, Harry? Whoa!”

Everyone turned to the door Eggsy had just walked through, Daisy running to her big brother who automatically picked her up despite his sight being locked onto Merlin's new headgear. Apparently Eggsy was planning on going back to work.

“I thought I gave you the night off.”

“Hm?”

Harry pointed at the Kingsman issued suit Eggsy was wearing.

“Oh, it's gonna be part of me costume. By the way, nice hat Merlin.”

The snort of laughter didn't give away Eggsy's true feelings. Not at all.

“Laugh it up while you still can, guppy, because it looks like someone needs more training.”

“M'good.” Eggsy conceded, plopping Daisy into Roxy's lap so he could straighten out the barely ruffled suit. The boy was more vain when it came to wearing that suit than Harry was about keeping his hair under control.”

“What are you meant to be anyway?”

Eggsy spread his arms wide, looking himself up and down. 

“James Bond.”

“Of bloody course,” Merlin complained, using one of the few curses Michelle allowed to be said around her precious baby. He then turned contemplative. “Though, truthfully its not really a costume considering your day job.”

“And I thought we were a secret spy agency.” Eggsy sniffed, looking pointedly at Daisy who'd had her ears covered by a diligent Roxy as soon as Merlin mentioned that Eggsy wasn't really wearing a costume.

“She's 5 years-old, no one believes anything kids that age say.”

Eggsy looked at Harry for back up but the man was rather ambivalent, shrugging his shoulders and inclining his head. Eggsy looked as though he were worried that Harry was starting to get a bit too used to wearing chav clothes by doing something as ungentlemanly as shrugging. Harry had to admit that maybe the outfit wasn't all too uncomfortable. Maybe. Just for lounging around the house.

“More to the point, why do you get to have a normal costume?”

Harry perked up at that question, wondering the same thing.

“'Cos I actually went and picked my own costume.” When Harry tried to say that his idea for a costume had been shot down by none other than Eggsy, the younger man clarified. “Before Daisy could pick it for me.”

“Cheeky bugger.”

Eggsy winked at Merlin as Harry geared up to argue a little more.

That's when the real J. B. chose to make his grand entrance. 

Eggsy just grinned maniacally, Daisy ran up to the rotund pug and started jabbering on about how cute he was while everyone else stared.

“Eggsy...”

“Yes Merlin.”

“Did you really have to dress your dog up as a cat?”

“Yes, Merlin. Yes I did.”

Harry dropped his head into his hands in disbelief. Roxy let out a hysterical laugh that she quickly covered up with a cough. Merlin gave Eggsy a hard stare before shrugging.

“Not quite as bad as when Harry dressed Mr. Pickle up in a tutu. Well done.”

When he looked up, Harry noted Eggsy and Roxy looking at him in askance. Merlin was smug.

“It was for an assignment!”

“Whatever you say bruv.”

Merlin was going to regret that comment. Maybe he'd paper HQ with copies of that thrice-damned picture. It's not like he hadn't gained other blackmail material after 30 odd years of friendship.

“And with that, I believe it's time to leave, otherwise we'll be out until midnight.”

“SWEETIES!”

“Hey, little miss, stop running so I can put a leash on ya!”

“I am not holding your sister's leash Eggsy.”

“But it'd be funny...”

“Sir, I'm sure Eggsy's mum would prefer a sensible adult to keep an eye on Daisy.”

“That rules Harry out. Oh, don't look at me, I'm not much better!”

“Roxy, be a dear and lock the door please.”

“Hey, Eggsy, did you know that Halloween is actually not American in origin.”

“Harry may have mentioned sumthin like that.”

“Oh. What about costumes and-”

“Apple-bobbing, yeah, that too.”

“Alrigh' smarty-pants, I'll just shut my mouth then….”

“Merlin-”

“Don't start Harry or I'll start talking about that mission in Madrid.”

“What mission in Madrid? Harry? Merlin?”

Suffice to say the group was out trick-or-treating longer than they should have been. Daisy ended up having to be carried back home by Merlin who unfortunately also had to lug an exhausted J. B. as well. Harry ended up protecting Daisy's sack of sweets from the raiding attempts of Eggsy while Roxy took photos of all of them…of course, they weren't for blackmailing purposes, Arthur.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I know the ending was poor but I was on a deadline because it was practice for NaNoWriMo. Obviously that's not going to go well but hopefully I'm gonna start writing more actively now that I've broken that wall. Maybe.... We'll see.... 
> 
> Also, originally I was going to put in all these facts about Halloween but then the characters sorta hijacked everything and it became less important. Halloween really does take its origins from Samhain, costumes were worn by kids to pass undetected by evil spirits and apple-bobbing has something to do with the order people will get married. Only one I'm not sure about 100% is apple-bobbing, the others I learnt in school.
> 
> Bye for now!


End file.
